Gibbs' Kids
by H. Morgan
Summary: Gibbs keeps an eye over his 'kids' after an attack on one of them. Papa!Gibbs.


**Summary:** Gibbs keeps an eye over his 'kids' after an attack on one of them.  
**Categories:** Family, friendship, hurt/comfort. Papa!Gibbs. One-off.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own _NCIS_ or its characters. I do not make money from this. It's only for fun.  
**Notes:** Um... enjoy and please review? Really, this just came to me while I was trying to type up the next chapter of _Nine Months_. I don't really know, so yeah. Yeah name is a little stupid but I couldn't think of anything else. =P

* * *

Leroy Jethro Gibbs moved through the downstairs of his home after being in his basement for hours, clicking off lights as he went and making sure the doors were secure and locked. It wasn't normal for him to lock his doors but given what he and his team had been through just a few days before, he needed that extra measure of safety for his 'kids'. As he stepped into the living room from the kitchen, he cast his eyes over the two young agents, one forensics specialist and one medical examiner's assistant that had claimed stake of his living room, refusing to leave for the night.

Abby had sat down in the recliner as soon as they had all shown up six hours before and hadn't moved since. Bert the stuffed Hippo was tucked under her head as she used him as a pillow and a blanket with skulls and bones was draped over her legs and torso as she slept. Taking up the couch was Ziva, the pillow hiding the gun gripped in her hand while the blanket that once covered her was now half kicked off and bunched up around Tony's legs as he slept on the floor between the couch and the coffee table. Ziva's gun-free hand rested on Tony's back as he slept on his stomach. On the other side of the table was Jimmy, sound asleep using his blanket as a makeshift bed and his arms as a pillow.

Shaking his head, Gibbs moved to the closet that held all the extra blankets and pillows from the many times his 'kids' had their sleepovers in his living room over the years. Snatching up a spare blanket and pillow, he made his way back into the living room and over to Jimmy. Though the 'Autopsy Gremlin' as Tony called him was still a little afraid of Gibbs, Gibbs himself still considered him one of the team and one of his four 'kids'. Knelling down next to Jimmy, he placed his hand on the kid's shoulder and lightly shook him awake. Jimmy blinked a few times before snatching up his glasses from the coffee table and slipping them onto his nose. When he turned to see who had woken him, he suddenly sat up.

"Agent Gibbs," he whispered not wanting to wake the others, "is everything okay? Is something wrong with Tim?"

Gibbs gave his usual half smirk, half smile and shook his head. "No, he's fine Palmer. Here, this might be more comfortable." He handed him the blanket and pillow. "Actually use that one to cover up with."

Even with it dark in the room save for the light from the moon outside the window, Gibbs could see Palmer slightly blush as he took the offered items. Jimmy nodded before setting the pillow back down where his head had been moments ago and Gibbs stood back up as he watched the younger man cover himself with the blanket and lay back down after setting his glasses back on the table. Within minutes he knew the kid was fast asleep again. Moving onto his next task, he moved over to the couch and grabbed up the blanket that had fallen off Ziva.

As he moved to cover the Israeli woman back up, his foot caught DiNozzo in the leg and the other man shifted onto his side. The hand that had been hidden under the couch pulled out the gun with it. Within seconds Gibbs had two guns pointed at him as Ziva had woken from Tony's movements when her hand brushed against his back. Gibbs just stared at them before they recognized him and they smiled at him before tucking their guns away again.

"Go back to sleep, everything's fine." Gibbs whispered as he finished covering Ziva back up with the blanket.

Once they were both settled back down and asleep, Gibbs turned to Abby. Checking to make sure she was alright for the night, he had finally noticed the knife tucked in between her thigh and the arm of the chair. He should have known Abby would also want to help protect their last team member, even if the threat was already sitting in a jail cell. Chuckling, he swept his eyes back over the four of them before making one more round to check the doors and windows.

After making sure everything was shut up tight and locked, he made his way back through the downstairs and headed up the stairs. Once he was on the second floor landing he made his way to the spare bedroom that held his last agent and 'kid'. After the attack on McGee just two days ago, the whole team (including Abby, Ducky and Jimmy) had rallied around to keep his safe. After those two days at the hospital, they were more than ready to get the younger man out of there and where they could all sit with him without being harassed by nurses.

The attack hadn't been too bad, but it was bad enough for Gibbs and the rest of the team. A broken right wrist and multiple cuts and bruises littered the young man's body from where he was constantly kicked and punched by their suspect before DiNozzo and Ziva were able to get to him. The case had been closed that same day when they learned their suspect was actually their murderer of two young Marines. They had all been thankful when the doctor had told them there was no internal damage and that they only really wanted to keep an eye on his concussion before releasing him.

Quietly stepping into the room that housed their injured teammate, friend and surrogate brother and son Gibbs had to smile at the sight that greeted him. Tim was curled up on his right side with his hands tucked under his cheek, much to how uncomfortable it had to be with the cast that his right arm was now in for the next six to eight weeks. Gibbs made his way over to his youngest and gently so not to wake him, maneuvered Tim's injured arm out from under his head and softly placed it back onto the pillow where it had started when they had tucked him into the bed that afternoon.

Once he had been released from the hospital Tim had thought Gibbs and Ducky would be returning him to his own apartment but he had been sorely mistaken when they had pulled up into Gibbs' driveway instead. Gibbs had talked with Director Vance and the Director told them that they had the weekend off and he didn't want to see them until Monday morning. Gibbs was going to take that to heart while his youngest started to recover from his attack and he would make sure Tim stayed with him for the weekend. After Monday he would allow him to return to his own apartment, though he hadn't told the younger man that bit of information just yet.

Soon as he knew McGee wasn't about to move his arm and tuck it under his cheek again, Gibbs smoothed out the blankets covering his youngest 'son' before looking to the end of the bed at the curled up lump of German Shepherd. Shaking his head at the antics of the dog that he was pretty sure he had banned from being upstairs in his house, he heading out of the room once again. As he was closing the door, leaving it open a crack in case Tim needed anything he would be heard, Gibbs had to stop and smile when he heard some shuffling in the bedroom and the quiet murmur of "Thanks, Boss." that came from his surrogate son.

Peeking back into the bedroom to again make sure the younger agent hadn't moved his arm, Gibbs was satisfied to see he had not, it had been Jethro the Dog moving further up the bed. Gibbs then retired to his own bedroom to get some much needed sleep that like the rest of the team all sleeping downstairs, he did not receive much of while Tim had been in the hospital. After pulling off his clothes, leaving himself in only his boxers, he climbed into bed and sighed.

Come morning, Gibbs knew he would have a lot to deal with as he knew the rest of his 'children' would not want to leave. He also knew he was not going to get any peace and quiet to work on his boat in the basement all weekend because his house was going to be filled with Tony's constant movie quote and his jokes, along with Ziva's threats to kill Tony with a tea cup or possibly a spoon, whichever was closest when she decided to commit the crime. Abby and Jimmy would probably talk everyone's ears off about science or something else none of them really understood but in the end, they would all be caring for Tim and Gibbs knew together the five of them would be at his beck and call all weekend.

He figured he could live with that for a weekend as long as his surrogate family was still fully intact and together.


End file.
